Fishing is an age-old pastime for people of all ages and walks of life. Not only is fishing an extremely popular recreational activity, it serves as a profession or vocation for many. In short, millions of people fish for one reason or another.
There are numerous rules and regulations that pertain to fishing. For example, each state has detailed regulations regarding licensing of anglers, as well as the regulation of the species, size and number of fish that may be kept.
In order for an angler to determine whether a particular fish may be kept, it is frequently necessary to accurately measure its length. This is a task that may be cumbersome, especially when a fish is lively and tossing about. A rough estimate that ends up being inaccurate may end up subjecting the angler to costly fines and/or the loss of fishing privileges.
The invention is a device and method to assist an angler in the often-cumbersome task of measuring a caught fish.